<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popcorn at 2 AM by Woongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552635">Popcorn at 2 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie'>Woongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because what are chairs?, Gen, Height Differences, Popcorn, When you have a tall friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwanwoong wants to eat a very early morning snack, but he's too short to reach where the popcorn is. Enter Keonhee, the human beanstalk, to do Hwanwoong's bidding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Keonhee &amp; Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Popcorn at 2 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keonhee was asleep when he felt something warm and heavy settle on top of him. Brushing it off, Keonhee let his mind drift back into slumber. Or at least he tried. The thing on top of him wouldn’t stop moving; and before Keonhee knew it, he was wide awake and staring at Hwanwoong’s silhouette. He knew because who else was that short. </p>
<p>	“What?” Keonhee mumbled sleepily, his voice deep from sleep. “You better have a good reason for waking me up.” The sun wasn’t even up yet. Actually, what was Hwanwoong, the king of sleeping, doing up so early. Sensing an emergency, all feelings of exhaustion disappeared. He sat up, nearly head butting Hwanwoong in the process as panic filled his body. Something bad must be happening-</p>
<p>	“I’m hungry, and I wanted popcorn but I can’t reach it.” </p>
<p>	“Seriously?” That was the emergency? Keonhee let out an exasperated sigh and slipped back under the sheets. “Can’t you wait until later when it’s actually the morning?”</p>
<p>	“Please, Keonhee-ya?” Keonhee couldn’t see, but he knew Hwanwoong was pouting. When you’re with someone long enough, you know what faces they make even in the dark.</p>
<p>	“Ugh, fine,” Keonhee relented, shoving the covers off. He knew Hwanwoong wouldn’t leave him alone because Hwanwoong can be stubborn at times. The cupboard was already opened by the time Keonhee trudged into the kitchen. Hwanwoong already had a bowl out and he was busy prepping the microwave.</p>
<p>	Keonhee walked over to where they kept the bags, grabbing a random one and dropped it in Hwanwoong’s awaiting hands.</p>
<p>	The two stood in silence, listening to the popcorn pop and the steady hum of the microwave. When the timer sounded, Hwanwoong took the bag out, and dumped its contents into the bowl. Soon, the smell of buttered popcorn filled the small space. </p>
<p>	As Keonhee watched Hwanwoong devour the bowl of popcorn, an epiphany suddenly hit him.</p>
<p>	“Wait, couldn’t you just have used a chair?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>